Unpublished Villains Wiki:Pure Evil Proposal Tutorial
To propose a Pure Evil villain and be approved by the wiki's users, one must to create an effort post (EP). Here, you'll learn how to make a proper Proposal with the following rules using Blogposts. * If you want to create a blogpost, there's a button called "Create blog post" in the main page of the villains wiki under the Villainous Blogs '''box. There's also an alternative to access it however and to access it, here's the steps you need to follow (Check your user profile-->Press View Profile-->Press Blog-->Press '''create blog post '''button). * If you want to propose a baddie, we suggest you can use an easier way and use "Source" version on making a proposal rather than "Visual" version to make it not so jumbled. If you want to do an easier way, you can use this type of proposal and copy it on a source format: What's the Work? Who is the Candidate? What did They Do? What They Did Freudian Excuse/Miltigating Factors Heinous Standard Final Verdict Now, for those who don't know what they are meaning for, we will give you some details on what to fill in that format: * '''What's The Work: '''In here, you describe the work in question and also the setting where the PE villain is coming from. Not everyone will know the work in question so don't assume everyone will be familiar with it. * '''Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done: This will bethe chunk of the EP that you will make and this part is when you cover the rapsheet of the PE villain you want to propose. If your candidate had a ridiculous or long rapsheet, list the most important part of their crimes or the most heinous ones. (If you want to propose somebody, you can use either these formats: ** Who is He/What Has He Done '- if your candidate is a male; ** '''Who is She/What Has She Done '- if your candidate is a female or; ** '''Who are They/What Had They Done - '''if your candidate is two or three people or a Hive Mind who commit the same crime. * '''Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors: This part is where you discuss if a villain has a redeeming or rather a sympathetic features or the character's Freudian Excuse if they have one. Or any disqualifying factors such as Offscreen villainy or a Pet the Dog moments. Try to present several evidence that may support or refute these mitigating factors. * Heinous Standard: This is where you compared the heinousness tier to other characters or not to determine if a character is heinous or not. Keep in mind that both heroes, other villains or other characters can contribute to the heinousness standard. If a villain with commits the same crime of previous baddies, then they are not anything new to the story and are disqualified. * Final Verdict: The conclusion of the EP and this part is simply state whether the character counts or not. We have a criteria for how to EP a Pure Evil villains and feel free to see this link in question if you want to know more about what makes villain a PE. Remember, this is not a badge of honor: Villains Wiki: Pure Evil. Also, if you are asking about how to remove a villain from PE due to several new info that can mitigate them or you want to contest them because they didn't fit the criteria, you can see the tutorial here to create your own Pure Evil Removal Proposal. If you have any questions, feel free to ask it to an admin or Content Moderator to help you guys for PE Proposal. Here are some examples of PE Proposals in question: * PE Proposal: Vlad Tepsch Category:Maintenance